


Сравняй всё с землёй, я с тобой

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: Краткое содержание: Кугар держал ёбаную бомбу, а Дженсен...А Дженсен...– Да нахуй всё, – сказал он. Потому что какого чёрта. Они всё равно умрут через несколько секунд.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Сравняй всё с землёй, я с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [quinion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinion/pseuds/quinion). Log in to view. 



> Примечания: Фиксит смерти персонажа. В тексте есть ссылки на эпизоды комикса, которые цитирует автор.  
> От автора: Слушайте, если Индиана Джонс пережил взрыв ядерной бомбы в холодильнике, хотя это были даже не комиксы, то у меня ВООБЩЕ ВСЁ НОРМАЛЬНО.
> 
> Задание: оружие

– Скотина, – сказал Дженсен, а потом упал на колени практически Кугару в объятия.  
  
Они нечасто обнимались. Просто потому что лучше не надо. Это не согласуется с регламентом поведения нормальных мужиков, бро и кого-то там ещё. Но Кугар дышал ему в плечо и был такой тёплый, хотя и ужасно слабый. И Дженсен мгновенно и ярко вспомнил [тот случай, когда Кугар набросился на него так внезапно](http://unicomics.ru/comics/online/the-losers-25/19), что он не удержался и ляпнул какую-то глупость насчёт гетеросексуальности. Господи. В тот раз он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы нарушить сраное «Не говори – не спрашивай».  
  
Но тогда у Кугара были силы. И он не… Ну. Не умирал. И всё вокруг не воняло кровью, перестрелкой и снова кровью, не было этого густого, мешающего дышать запаха, от которого во рту появлялся вкус железа, а пол и дурацкие дайверские костюмы не были скользкими – тоже от крови. А теперь Кугар держал ёбаную бомбу и рассказывал Дженсену о мире. А Дженсен…  
  
Дженсен…  
  
– Да нахуй, – снова пробормотал он. Потому что какого чёрта. Они всё равно умрут через несколько секунд. И когда Кугар поднял голову, Дженсен с силой поцеловал его.  
  
Сильнее, чем собирался. Кугар замер на секунду. Его дурацкая маленькая бородка царапала подбородок. А потом он неожиданно вцепился в Дженсена, прижимая его к себе ещё ближе.  
  
После они просто смотрели друг на друга, прижавшись лбами, и очки Дженсена задевали нос Кугара, а во рту был вкус крови.  
  
Дженсен никогда не умел вовремя заткнуться.  
  
– В рот тебя ебать, – сказал он. Эмоции плескались через край, и голос у него дрожал. – Ты просто так не соскочишь, ты, ублюдок...  
  
Кугар усмехнулся и тут же подавился воздухом, на губах появились пузырьки крови. И Дженсену пришлось проглотить рвущиеся наружу всхлипы.  
  
– Дай-ка мне эту блядскую бомбу. Я ёбаный гений, я разберусь. Ты просто посиди и… и просто не умирай, Карлос, блядь, Альварес, господи-боже-нахуй.  
  
Дженсен не мог сейчас посмотреть Кугару в глаза, но это было нормально, он был занят. Он туго и аккуратно перетянул ему грудь дурацкими штанами, в которых они маскировались под местную охрану. Это должно помочь удержать кровь внутри Кугара на ближайшие десять минут. Двадцать минут. Удержать внутри всё, чему положено находиться внутри. Не так уж много он хочет.  
  
Дженсен знал, что у него трясутся руки, но Кугар не жаловался, у него в глазах была тысяча вопросов, а Дженсен не знал ответов.  
  
А потом нужно было собрать таймер. Дурацкий таймер. Он такие делал, когда ему было пять и он ковырялся в старых электроприборах в сарае. Это даст им десять минут. Целая куча времени. Им хватит. Провода дрожали в пальцах, и ему пришлось разобрать свои ёбаные часы, но и чёрт с ними, Кугар подарит ему другие на следующий день рождения, им просто надо выбраться отсюда...  
  
– Те детишки бы очень разозлились, – сказал он и, почувствовав как Кугар успокаивающе сжал его ногу, осознал, что весь дрожит от напряжения, ярости и страха. – Самая мудацкая, – он всё-таки хотел договорить, – просто самая мудацкая идея из всех мудацких идей, что я от тебя слышал, а у тебя их было очень много, но за эту я б сам тебя прикончил, если б – о, блядь. Ебать. Я сделал.  
  
Красные цифры больше не мигали. Только секундная стрелка стремительно и неумолимо бежала по кругу, чтобы положить всему конец. Ослепительно-яркий конец. Через десять минут. Они должны успеть.  
  
Кугар говорил, что умрёт и перекроет трубу. Но Кугар – бог идиотских идей, так что это неважно.  
  
– Ты просто королева драмы, ты в курсе? – сообщил Дженсен, разворачиваясь на коленях и обнимая его. – Мы уходим. Сейчас.  
  
Кугар слабо улыбнулся, а потом мир Дженсена снова резко сузился и стал нечётким, потому что на этот раз Кугар поцеловал его. Мягко, но горячо и многообещающе. А потом отстранился. Джейк издал протестующий звук и бессознательно потянулся вслед за ним, желая продлить момент.  
  
– Vamos a morir [мы умрём – _исп._ ], – сказал Кугар, а затем: – mi amor [моя любовь – _исп._ ]. – И Дженсен слегка покачнулся от шока и восторга, а потом Кугар опрокинул их обоих в открытую трубу.  
  
Дальнейшее Дженсен помнил плохо. У них были ребризеры*, и у Кугара не очень здорово получалось плыть, но [Дженсен, блядь, не собирался его бросать](http://unicomics.ru/comics/online/the-losers-31/22), поэтому они просто. Они просто продолжали двигаться вперёд. Что ещё они могли сделать.  
  
У ребризера Дженсена был вкус крови, он плыл за Кугаром и точно знал, почему вокруг мутная вода, знал, что она была бы красной, если бы здесь не было так темно, и у него не было никакого желания думать о блядских акулах и открытом океане, и это нормально. Потому что сейчас ему нужно думать только о том, как проплыть через эту бесконечную, как кошмарный сон, трубу. Если они доберутся до выхода, там и будут переживать насчёт акул. Акул, и своей команды, и всего остального, что ждёт их в конце этого богом забытого прохода.  
  
Впрочем, переживать не пришлось.  
  
Сначала они почувствовали движение воды. Дженсен схватил Кугара за лодыжку и попытался как-то объяснить, как ему жаль и как он любит его, и попрощаться.  
  
А потом труба резко вздыбилась, и это был конец.  
  


* * *

  
Вокруг был песок.  
  
– …Он жёсткий, неприятный и проникает повсюду, – пробормотал Дженсен, потому что он умрёт раньше, чем перестанет издеваться над Энакином. Он выплюнул песок и попытался перевернуться, но всё слишком болело. И он ни хрена не видел.  
  
Он лежал внутри почерневшего куска трубы, но было видно, что в неё проникает свет. Очки разбились. Всё болело.  
  
Повсюду был песок, и на песке лежало что-то чёрное; Дженсен подполз поближе, и у него хватило сил только на то, чтобы осознать: это Кугар. Наполовину перевалившийся через разорванный край трубы. Он всё ещё дышал. И всё ещё истекал кровью.  
  
– Приятель, тебе придётся... – выговорил Дженсен, закашлялся и упал на него сверху, вытянул руку и нащупал безвольную ладонь Кугара в песке, – дышать. Придётся... дышать. Самому.  
  
Кугар не очнулся, но и дышать не перестал, и Дженсен решил, что это тоже неплохо, а потом опустил голову на их сжатые руки и провалился обратно в вязкую темноту.  
  


* * *

  
В следующий раз, когда он очнулся, песка уже не было – и Кугара тоже, и Дженсен вскочил бы на ноги, если бы мог, но его не слушалась буквально ни одна мышца. Кроме того, он всё ещё ни хрена не видел.  
  
Только Аишу. Он видел Аишу. Она точила нож, смотрела на него и широко улыбалась, а потом перехватила нож поудобнее.  
  
Дженсен откинулся на подушку в ожидании удара. Чокнутая убийца Аиша. Отлично. Это просто. Отлично.  
  
Но ничего не произошло, а когда он снова поднял голову, её уже не было. В палате было пусто. Не было даже компьютера в пределах досягаемости.  
  
Дженсен снова уснул. Это показалось ему самым разумным вариантом.  
  


* * *

  
Когда он пришёл в себя в следующий раз, Аиша снова была рядом.  
  
– ...Ничего не имею против тебя лично, – говорила она. – Ты хороший человек.  
  
– Клэй тоже был хорошим человеком.  
  
При этих словах Дженсен распахнул глаза, потому что второй голос принадлежал Кугару, а он вроде как считал, что Куг умер. Но нет. Нет, он был рядом, без шляпы, и волосы у него были покороче, чем раньше, а ещё он был весь обмотан бинтами с ног до головы. Он сидел, развалившись в кресле, у постели Дженсена. Судя по его виду, вряд ли врачи разрешили ему вставать с кровати.  
  
– И мой отец тоже, – холодно сказала Аиша и перекинула нож из руки в руку. – Слушай. Он стабилен. Вы выздоравливаете. Вы оба будете жить. Благодаря мне.  
  
Кугар сложил руки на груди, и Дженсен знал, что это означает «переходи к делу» и одновременно «да, блядь, да». Это было интересно.  
  
– Поэтому?  
  
– Поэтому, возможно, в следующий раз, когда ты меня увидишь, ты не выстрелишь, – отозвалась Аиша, как будто это было очевидно, и убрала нож.  
  
– Возможно.  
  
По тону Кугара было понятно, что он ничего не обещает.  
  
Аиша наклонилась, аккуратно поцеловала его в израненную щёку, насмешливо посмотрела на него, потом на Дженсена, положила в карман свой нож и вышла.  
  
– Сукина дочь, – мечтательно пробормотал Дженсен.  
  
– Ты, – сказал Кугар и вдруг оказался совсем рядом. Бинты, щетина и всё остальное были у Дженсена прямо перед глазами. – Мы с тобой. Мы должны поговорить.  
  
– Ладно, – радостно отозвался Дженсен, – а можно сначала ты меня поцелуешь?  
  
Кугар не улыбнулся, но был очень, очень близок к этому. Дженсен состроил щенячьи глазки.  
  
– Si, – ответил Кугар, и Дженсен расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке.  
  


* * *

  
Аиша оставила им записку, они прочитали её, когда вышли из больницы – избитые, слегка поджаренные, но выздоравливающие. Записка была короткой: «[Vaya con Dios](http://unicomics.ru/comics/online/the-losers-32/17) [Счастливого пути – _исп._ ], уёбки».  
  
Кугар засмеялся и сжёг её. Дженсен смотрел на него и думал, что наконец-то, хоть один ёбаный раз в жизни, он сделал всё правильно. Там, на этой насосной станции возле трубы. На этот раз всё будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ребризер (от англ. re – приставка, обозначающая повторение какого-либо действия, и breath – дыхание, вдох) – дыхательный аппарат, в котором углекислый газ, выделяющийся в процессе дыхания, поглощается химическим составом, затем смесь обогащается кислородом и подаётся на вдох.


End file.
